


Recruit

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Recruit

Phil Coulson sat in his office going over mission reports.  
He was reading through a report about Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
The boy was only 19 and one of the most dangerous assassins in the world.  
Phil had been sent to eliminate him but had instead recruited him.  
Phil knew Shield could use skill that Hawkeye possessed.  
But first he would have to gain his asset's trust.  
It would be difficult give Clint's background.  
But Phil was determined to show Clint that not everyone was going to stab him in the back.  
He hoped Clint would slowly integrate himself in Shield.  
Phil knew Clint would become one of the most skilled agents Shield has ever had.


End file.
